bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
La Esp
La Espátula de Neptuno 'en España y Latinoamérica es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Patricio Estrella *Eugene Cangrejo *Rey Neptuno (Debut) *Scooter *Harold *Señorita Almeja *Larry La Langosta *Tom Kenny *Lou Argumento En el museo del cocinero, Bob Esponja y Patricio se sorprenden por todo. Ellos ven una bote de grasa con una espátula de oro incrustada. En ella hay una placa que dice: "Muchos han tratado de sacar esta espátula de esta grasa antigua, pero todos han fracasado. Sólo un cocinero digno del rey Neptuno puede levantar la Espátula de Oro". Mientras que Bob Esponja posa para una foto con la espátula, una anciana le pregunta "¿Sabe usted dónde está la sección del menú?" Bob respondió: "Muy facil, es por ahi". Pero cuando se apunta la sección del menú, Bob Esponja inesperadamente retira la espátula. Poco después, apareció el Rey Neptuno de una nube de humo. Les pregunta quién fue el que retiró la espátula, y Bob Esponja toma el crédito. El Rey Neptuno se niega a creer esto, y le pregunta a un vendedor de hot dogs, Larry la Langosta, y Patricio si sacó la espátula de la grasa, pero todos dicen que Bob Esponja lo hizo. Cuando el Rey Neptuno le pide pruebas, Patricio le muestra la fotografía que él tomó. El Rey Neptuno, renunció a preguntar si alguien más sacó la espátula de la grasa, y pide a Bob Esponja si quiere competir con él en un concurso de freir hamburguesas. Patricio sigue diciendo lo bien que Bob Esponja es cocinando, por lo que es muchas veces es electrocutado por el Rey Neptuno. Bob Esponja dice que sí, a cambio de que Patricio regrese a la normalidad (Él acepta, pero accidentalmente hace que su cara esté en su trasero). Si Bob Esponja gana, se quedará en la Atlantida para siempre y se convertirá en un dios. Pero si él pierde, se retirará de la cocina para siempre, Bob acepta y van a la Atlantida. En el Poseidon, el Rey Neptuno hace 1000 hamburguesas con su magia poderosa, mientras que Bob Esponja sólo hace una muy lentamente (que incluía dos pepinillos metiendolos en la cama con una rebanada de queso, y les contaba una historia). Sin embargo, el Rey Neptuno les da las hamburguesas al publico pero no les gusta ya que su sabor es terrible, así que Bob Esponja gana con su única hamburguesa de buen sabor. Pero él no quiere dejar a sus amigos, por lo que se organizan para que el Rey Neptuno sea un aprendiz en virtud de Bob Esponja en el Crustáceo Cascarudo. Luego termina con el rey Neptuno diciendo "Cangreburgers se hacen con amor no con magia". Música *The Tale of Ben Hur 1 (Tarjeta de título) *Hawaiian Link '(A) (Transición de burbujas) *Honolulu Lula (Bob Esponja y Patricio visitan el Museo de Cocina) *Roman Legion (Bob Esponja y Patricio hablan sobre la espátula de oro.) *Heavenly Voices (b) ("La Espátula de Oro...") *-? (Bob Esponja saca la espátula.) *Gates of Troy (El Rey Neptuno aparece.) *A Dangerous Affair (b) ("Buen trabajo, chico") *The Black Death (El Rey Neptuno habla con el vendedor de perritos calientes.) *A Dangerous Affair (b) (El Rey Neptuno ríe a carcajadas.) *The Black Death (El Rey Neptuno habla con Larry.) *Sunset Strip (El Rey Neptuno y Larry hacen poses.) *Brave and Bold ("¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos!") *In the Taverna (Patricio le enseña al Rey Neptuno una foto de Bob Esponja sacando la espátula de oro.) *Wargames Linking Section (h) (El Rey Neptuno le echa un rayo a Patricio.) *Wargames Linking Section (g) (El Rey Neptuno acepta el desafío.) *Battle March Link (f) (El Rey Neptuno le echa otro rayo a Patricio.) *Statue to Caesar 1 ("Te enfrentarás a mí en el cetro real") *Hawaiian Link (A) (Patricio aparece con la cara en el culo.) *Happy Hose (El Rey Neptuno le dice a Bob Esponja que se irá a vivir a la Atlántida con él si gana el desafío.) *Wargames Link (d) (El Rey Neptuno le dice a Bob Esponja que si pierde el desafío no volverá a cocinar.) *Timpani Signal 1 ("¡Bien, entonces, al Estadio Poseidom!") *Roman Legion (Bob Esponja y el Rey Neptuno calientan.) *The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka ("No te preocupes, tengo total confianza en ti") *Whisper from the Past ("No abandones tus sueños, Bob Esponja") *Entry of the Heroes A (Comienza el desafío entre Bob Esponja y el Rey Neptuno.) *Time For Bed (Bob Esponja le cuenta un cuento a su Cangreburger.) *Entry of the Heroes A (El Rey Neptuno hace un millón de Cangreburgers.) *Caesar's Entry (El Rey Neptuno gana el desafío.) *Short Fanfare 29 ("¡Cangreburgers gratis para todos!") *The Oracle (El Rey Neptuno se come la Cangreburger de Bob Esponja.) *Historical Fanfare 32.07 (El público ovaciona a Bob Esponja.) *Vibe Link (B) ("¿Quiere decir que él no puede venir?") *Hawaiian Cocktail ("Me ha alegrado conocerte, amigo") *Short Fanfare 29.03 (Aparece una bicicleta para Bob Esponja.) *Hawaiian Cocktail ("¡No quiero ir!") *Power and Glory (El Rey Neptuno convierte a Bob Esponja en un dios.) *The Twin Sisters (El Rey Neptuno cocina Cangreburgers en el Crustáceo Cascarudo.) en:Neptune's Spatula fr:La Spatule de Neptune hu:Neptun húslapátja id:Neptune's Spatula it:La spatola nel grasso nl:De spatel van Neptunus pl:Szpachelka Neptuna pt-br:A Espatula de Netuno ru:Лопатка Нептуна Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Primera Temporada